Role Play
by anothermellofan
Summary: Mello, Near, and Matt explore a different way of feeling loved in an orphanage. Warning: This story may creep you out.


Near walked between Matt and Mello, shaking from head to toe. His clothes clung uncomfortably to his body and water dripped down into his eyes from his hair. It was an unseasonably cool day and when a breeze picked up his teeth actually began to chatter.

"Oh, you poor thing," Matt cooed mockingly before slinging his arm around the younger boy, "You feel like an icicle."

"Yeah, well, he always looks like one anyway," Mello teased from the other side of Near.

Earlier, Near had stumbled across the boys swimming in a secluded pond at the edge of the property. Near's doctor always advised him that regular exercise would help with his health problems. So for several weeks he'd made a habit of strolling around the grounds just before dinner time. That particular afternoon Near went a little bit further out than normal and discovered a lovely grove that included a medium sized pond. He also found two naked boys floating on the surface of the water.

He stood silently, not trying to hide his presence but was too shocked to really speak. When Mello noticed him the blonde cursed and floundered in the water for a minute. Both Mello and Matt hastily exited the water and stalked up to Near, flaccid penises hanging boldly between their legs.

"What are you doing here?" Mello demanded.

"What's the matter? Does Roger need us?" Matt tried when the younger child failed to respond to Mello.

"Nothing is wrong. I was simply taking a walk." Near grabbed a piece of his hair and twirled it around his finger. He looked so out of place in the sunlight, with his white clothes, white hair, and pale skin that Matt couldn't stop himself from laughing out loud.

Mello and Matt looked at each other and then reached for Near simultaneously. There was no reason for them to drag the mildly protesting boy to the pond and throw him in. It was just an impulsive action that made them laugh. And when Near sank under the water, coughing and struggling to save himself, they still didn't understand the stupidity of their actions. They just laughed some more and rescued the sputtering child from the water.

And now they were walking him back to the main building. Near knew they intended to make sure he made it back to his room without passing out. Of course if Near were to be found unconscious somewhere on the grounds, Roger would immediately peg Mello and Matt as the most likely suspects. Everyone knew that Near was a sickly child; why the boys thought they could rough house with him the way they did with each other was a mystery.

Near tried to ignore the cold seeping into his bones and the dull ache growing in the back of his head. He didn't feel well and the presence of the taller boys beside him only added to his discomfort. They smelled of summer—a weird mixture of pond water and boy sweat--and their constant stream of pointless conversation was annoying. It couldn't have taken more than 15 minutes to cross the grounds but it felt like forever to Near. He watched as their shadows lengthened on the grass; the sun setting behind them. The other children and staff would be sitting down to dinner in the dining hall so it was no surprise that they found the corridors deserted upon entering the building.

Near's feet immediately started toward his room but a hand grabbed his arm. Near turned to look at Matt, too tired to resist the red head's grip on him. Matt smiled down at him openly.

"I'm sorry we threw you in but you were asking for it weren't you, following us like that?"

Near didn't know what possessed them to think he would waste his time following them around and he was about to say as much when a coughing fit over took him. He coughed once, twice, and then three times, the heaving hacks bending him in half and nearly taking him to the floor.

"Jesus, you're really sick," Mello said with growing alarm, "Come with us, we'll take care of you."

"Thank you for your concern but I will stop by the infirmary—"

"Hell no, you're not gonna rat on us. We'll get you dried off and give you some cough meds or something. Just shut up and follow us." Mello took off at a brisk pace toward the room he shared with Matt knowing the younger boys would follow him. There was no way he'd take the fall for Near getting sick. He was probably just being dramatic anyways. A little water never killed anyone.

Near stood silent in the cool dark space of the older boys' room as they closed the blinds and locked the door. The deep orange light of summer twilight crept in and gave the room a soft and comfortable feel. Near was still cold though. He shuddered when Matt took both his hands and ran them over Near's head, slicking his wet hair back from his eyes.

"You've got a huge forehead," the red head whispered, "And really pretty eyes."

"They're just black," Near responded and felt silly for whispering.

"No," Matt said still cradling Near's face in his hands, "They're a really dark gray—like Mello's."

Near was suddenly aware of Mello's presence not far behind him.

"He's dripping all over the floor," Mello said, not quite whispering, but speaking in a more subdued voice than normal nonetheless.

"Yes, we've got to get you changed and warmed up," Matt said in a mother hen tone.

"That sounds like a line from a bad porno," Mello laughed.

Near startled when he felt the blonde's hands land on his shoulders, gripping the wet fabric there.

"Mm, yeah well, we shouldn't talk about things like that in front of dear little boy here," Matt rubbed Near's cheeks with his thumbs and said in a voice more breath than anything, "You're so cute, you've got cheeks just like a baby."

Mello and Matt made eye contact over Near's shoulder and a decision seemed to be made as they simultaneously went to work on his clothes. Mello's hands went to his bottoms and pushed them down over his slender hips and Matt's hands started on the buttons of his top.

"I can undress myself."

"Don't be shy," Matt said as his bony fingertips and knuckles pressed into Near's stomach, "Papa Matt and Mama Mello are going to take care of you."

Mello prompted Near to lift his feet out of the legs of his trousers and demanded to know why he had to be the mother.

Near was starting to feel dizzy. The boys were all around him and he'd never had so much physical attention before. He had to try hard to focus when Matt started talking again.

"Remember when we used to play house? You were always the mommy and that stupid rabbit was the baby. Well now we have a real doll to play with," Matt concluded, kissing Near on the forehead.

"Kiss the baby, Mello."

Mello sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes as if tired of Matt's games but did as he was told nonetheless. When Near felt the lips press against his temple his knees buckled. He'd never known Mello to be so tender or so submissive to Matt. Maybe this was the real Mello; maybe his bark had always been louder than his bite.

Near leaned back against Mello and felt the hard form of his body through the blonde's clothes and was suddenly very aware of his own nakedness and vulnerability.

"He's weak Matt. Maybe we should take him to the nurse ..."

"My blood sugar is low," Near explained, not wanting to trade the shadowy coziness of their dorm for the stark white walls of the infirmary. "I just need something sweet."

Matt pointed Near toward his bed which was set against a window. "You get in there. Your mother will tuck you in."

Mello mock punched Matt in the arm but again, did as he was told. He pulled the blankets up to Near's chin and sat down next to him.

"Are you cold still?"

Near nodded, completely confused by this game yet oddly fascinated by it.

Matt gave Near a Pepsi from their mini fridge. "This will help your blood sugar. What else is wrong with you besides diabetes?"

"I never said I had diabetes," Near said gripping the can with two hands.

"Don't back talk your father," Mello said slapping Near on the forehead. That was more like the Mello Near had always known.

"It's obvious you've got type I. Anything else I should know? You're still shivering!" Matt exclaimed.

"Yes, well," Near finished his Pepsi and gave the can to Mello, "I'm slightly anemic."

"So you need body heat to warm you up?"

"Or a blood transfusion, perhaps an iron pill," Near supplied but the boys clearly had their own ideas. Matt began to strip down and gave Mello a look clearly expecting him to do the same.

"Don' be embarrassed Honey, we're all family here," Matt said, leaning down to peck the blonde on the mouth.

The boys disrobed completely and then climbed into the small bed on either side of Near. They were all under the covers and Near was still shivering even though it was very warm. There was just so much soft downy skin and wet hair and warm breath.

"I don't understand this game," Near said finally as Matt slid up against him, forcing his arm under Near's head, and wrapping his other arm around the boy's waist, essentially cradling him.

"I'm just trying to keep my son warm and safe."

"He doesn't get it Matt. We shouldn't let him play," Mello said, mouth very close to Near's ear.

Matt ignored Mello and spoke into Near's other ear.

"Do you remember your parents?"

Near went still for a long moment and then shook his head 'no' without looking at either boy.

"Neither does Mello. But I do. I remember my parents. When I moved here I was four but I missed them so much I would cry all the time. I would talk about them all the time and when I met Mello I taught him about my parents by playing house. My mama had yellow hair like Mello and my Dad had red hair like me so ..."

"Don't you want to know what it's like to have a family?" Mello asked, leaning up on one elbow and resting his other hand on Near's chest.

Near shook his head yes and sighed out loud when Matt moved his mouth down to his neck.

"Dads don't kiss babies like this," Near whispered.

"Dad's make babies feel good. Dad's take care of babies--protect them," Matt sucked on Near's neck so hard he let out a little cry of pain. He then leaned up and reached for Mello. "Daddies make mommies feel good too." Mello moaned high in his throat when Matt leaned over Near to kiss him. Near opened his eyes and could see the boys' mouths working together, opening and closing rhythmically until Matt's tongue slid between Mello's lips and plundered the boys mouth. Mello gave in to it, let his mouth fall open and moaned into the kiss, his hand roaming over Near in his excitement.

Near felt like he was suffocating more than ever. The sun had finally dipped below the horizon and the darkness of the room seemed to make all the physical sensations that much more intense. Matt was practically on top of him now, leaning over him to press Mello into the wall.

"Oh, Mama, you're so beautiful, so beautiful," Matt sighed as he pulled away from Mello, "God, I love you. Do you love me, Mama?"

"Yes, I love you Papa."

Matt turned to Near.

"I love you baby, beautiful baby boy. Do you love me?"

Near couldn't speak. He couldn't figure out the rules of the game, didn't know how to win.

"Mello, kiss your baby. Make him feel loved."

"Come here, Near," Mello breathed and pulled the boy close to his body.

He ran his hands up Near's back and sealed their mouths together. When Mello's tongue touched his, a thrill ran from his tongue to his prick and he moaned deep in his throat. Mello sensing the boy's arousal grabbed his buttocks and pulled their hips together. They pressed up against one another, mouth to mouth, groin to groin and Near couldn't breathe. He clenched his hands into Mello's soft and still damp hair and tried to ride the waves of sensation without drowning.

"That's good," Matt encouraged, caressing both boys wherever he could reach, "Make him feel good."

When Near felt Matt's erection pressing against his backside he tore his mouth away from Mello and moaned at the unexpected pleasure.

"God," he panted against Mello's neck who was beginning to thrust against him rhythmically.

"Feel good, baby?"

"Yes."

"Call me Daddy," Matt demanded, hand gripping Near's hip as he grinded into him from behind.

"Daddy ... yes ..." Near still had the presence of mind to be embarrassed but it didn't stop him from falling into the game, falling into the feelings. No one had ever touched him like this or...

"Mama, you okay?"

"Yes, but," Mello responded, voice quivering and breathing strained, "I want you to touch me, Papa."

Matt rearranged the boys so that Mello was in the middle and he was against the wall.

"Baby boy, I'm gonna make your mama feel good. She works so hard to take care of us. Always looks so pretty for us. Doesn't she?"

"Beautiful," Near said honestly and leaned up to kiss Mello on the lips.

"He learns so fast," Matt said approvingly; then he slid his mouth down the shaft of Mello's penis. Near noted that Mello seemed to really like it; he stared avidly at the boy as he groaned, moaned, and sighed his way toward climax. His hands clenched in Matt's fiery locks; his hips rocked up and down. Near marveled at Matt's enthusiasm for the task made evident by the sounds he made around the flesh in his mouth. The wet almost obscene slurping sounds; the sight of Matt's hollowed cheeks as he pulled up—Near found himself feeling faint again, and it had nothing to do with low blood sugar.

"I'm almost there," Mello gasped, "God, Near, touch me."

Near floundered, not sure what to do. He desperately rubbed Mello's hair and kissed his neck but it didn't seem to be enough.

"My chest, rub my nipples," Mello corrected, "Yeah like that, side to side, oh God, yes, Matt, fuck!"

Matt sped up on his dick and Near tried to keep the same rhythm with the boy's swollen nipples and Mello seemed to shatter under the double assault, coming into Matt's mouth with three back arching thrusts.

"God, I love you boys, my boys," Mello said in a small voice. Mello and Matt shared a tender kiss. They kissed slow and deep, like they were the only two people in the world, the only two people that mattered. Near wanted them to kiss him like that but he couldn't bring himself to ask for the attention.

Matt pulled away and instructed Mello and Near to swap places in the bed. The jostling was awkward but Mello was languid, relaxed after his orgasm and didn't put up a fuss.

Matt kneeled up and Near was now on his back next to the wall; Mello lay on his side pressed against Near's left flank. Matt gently lifted Near's left leg, bending it, pressing it up and back. "Hold him open," Matt commanded and Mello hooked his hand behind the boy's knee obediently.

Although Matt was clearly delirious with arousal at this point, he took his time with Near. He didn't ask permission before he slid a spit slick finger into the boy's entrance so Near was more shocked than anything by the intrusion. Matt dipped the finger in and out shallowly, swirling the tip around the entrance, teasing the boy, making him hungry for it.

When Matt pushed two fingers past the sphincter it was almost too much too soon and Near couldn't help the pained little cry that escaped. It wasn't agonizing but it was just a tight fit and his nerves were on fire.

"Relax into it, let me love you. Don't you trust me?" Matt said getting more turned on by the second with the boy's tight passage clenching around his fingers.

Mello soothed his hand down the back of Near's thigh and stared at his face intently, taking in every change of expression.

"Matt," Near said in a voice filled with longing, now taking three fingers into his body, suddenly wanting more, needing more pressure. Matt didn't waste any time positioning himself.

The first thrust had Near's right hand slamming into the wall next to him searching for something to grab as he bore the burn of Matt spreading him open.

Matt grew quiet as he focused on not coming too fast. He wanted Near to feel it, wanted him to love it.

Matt started out as slow as he could registering the pained quality to Near's mewls and moans. But hee quickly started to lose it, his hips grinding into the boy ever faster, ever deeper.

Eventually Matt grabbed both of his legs and threw them over his shoulders, freeing up Mello's hands.

"Touch him, Mama, make our baby feel good," Matt instructed.

Mello obeyed but not in the way Near expected. Instead of grabbing Near's prick Mello took his hand and placed it on the pale boy's throat. He tilted his head so that Near had no choice but to stare into his eyes.

"You like it? You like Matt's dick inside of you?"

Near, could only moan in response. Mello squeezed his throat a little tighter, not really cutting off his air, but simply hinting at violence; for some reason that combined with a particularly hard thrust from Matt that touched _something _inside him, sent Near's eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"Look at me, boy. You're such a slut. Huh? Answer me."

"Yes ... uh, huh..."

"You didn't know you could feel like this, didn't know it was possible, did you? Answer me."

"I didn't know," Near was delirious, answering the questions around a constant stream of staccato moans.

"You'll let us do anything. You'd let me fuck your mouth wouldn't you. Fucking know-it- all, I should shove my dick down your throat, got me hard again."

"Mello, I'm gonna come," Matt cried suddenly, hair plastered to his forehead with sweat.

"Hang on Matt, hang on, this one's gonna finish first, without a hand on him."

Matt tried to get Near's prostate with every thrust, trying to force an orgasm on him, eager to finish the game.

"Come on Near submit to it, take it. Let us love you. Just give in baby," Matt soothed.

"I can't take anymore, I ..." Near moaned as his eyes filled with tears.

"You can take it. You'll always take it, as long as I'm here to give it to you," Mello whispered squeezing the boy's throat with breath stopping force.

Near tried to inhale but couldn't, felt his climax rush through him, and grabbed on to Mello for dear life, forcing the boy's lips to his own as he spilled his seed.

"Hell yes!" Matt yelled as he finished, coming deep inside Near's body.

Mello, who had grown aroused again, reached down and stroked himself only a few times before coming into his own hand.

After heart rates settled, and sweat began cooling, and the boys lay in the darkness together with the cold light of the moon blanketing them, Mello pressed his lips against Near's ear:

"Don't tell a soul. Don't even think about it during the day. You can play house with us whenever you need it, but it has to be a secret."

Near nodded his agreement and fell asleep sandwiched between his two rivals, his caregivers, his tormentors, his only family on the entire earth. There were no nightmares that night.


End file.
